<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Test Subject by Heatheness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104136">Test Subject</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatheness/pseuds/Heatheness'>Heatheness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One* Shot Wonders [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Android/Human, But Its Because New Programming, Connor gets an update, Connor is Sweet but Also Aggressive, Consensual, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, IdunnoItsLate, If Robots Can Even Give Consent?, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slight Personality Diversion, Totally Consensual Robot Sex, Vaginal Sex, android sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatheness/pseuds/Heatheness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reviews are in, and the message is clear. CyberLife's female customer base is not satisfied with the current double standard between male and female android sex drive functions. Why do those attracted to women get to have all the fun? The Investors are eager to drive up sales in the human female demographic, so changes need to be made. Updates need to be designed. The Androids need to be better in the bedroom. Of course... all new products have to be tested, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One* Shot Wonders [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Customer Satisfaction Guarantee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright so, I was gonna make this one chapter, but I split it into two. Basically, if you are here for smut and only smut, skip to chapter two! If you like the build up and world building / dialogue / background explanation, both chapters are for you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This...was going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird </span>
  </em>
  <span>day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Six years at MIT with a double major and two masters degrees, and what am I doing with my six-figure job today? Jacking off an Android. Great. Hope you're proud mom. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought to yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A firm set of three knocks landed upon your lab door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in Connor." You called. A prompt entrance by today's test subject quickly followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good Morning Doctor. I believe we have an appointment today at nine o'clock." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Connor, go ahead and strip your clothes and lay on the table." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I getting a program update?" The Android asked curiously. The RK800 was your personal favorite unit. Something about his voice, human-like inflections, and genuine seeming curiosity always charmed you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were damn convincing on this one, I'll give them that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something like that." You responded, getting your tools ready to make the necessary adjustments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That sounds ambiguous Doctor." He responded tentatively while lying down, now exposed, on the laboratory table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like a pillow or a covering for your uh.." you half-asked, feeling silly about worrying on a robot's nonexistent desire for modesty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it would make you feel more comfortable Doctor." He responded thoughtfully. You decided it would indeed make you feel more comfortable, so you handed him a pillow and a white cloth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exquisite, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and his facial structure and eyes were exactly to your liking. You always were a bit creeped out by the idea of being sexually attracted to the Androids, even if that was a large purpose for them. Even working for CyberLife for three years now, you never quite understood the desire to sleep with one, but Connor came the closest in almost convincing you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However since you were the one that got to see the gory details of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>insides </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Androids on the daily, developing and installing new programming and equipment on them, you were more hyperware than most people that at the end of the day they were just advanced hunks of metal playing at sentience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still...this one… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn convincing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought echoed in your mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Connor was more 'comfortable,' you began to bring up your tools and programs to install the necessary update, sensory nodes, and mechanisms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More advanced martial art program uploads?" He inquired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope. This time it's new programming, some changes to your frame, some additions and tweaks. You're lucky Connor, you are the first subject in the implementation of an experimental function upgrade."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, how exciting. In what arena?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the arena of depraved loneliness," you responded sardonically, only to realize that the underhanded metaphor was probably lost on him. "I mean… in the arena of- *</span>
  <em>
    <span>ahem* </span>
  </em>
  <span>anatomically male Androids' sub-functionality of being sexual partners to female humans." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see." He responded, seemingly lost in contemplation. "There must be a mistake Doctor, I am an RK800 unit. My design and programming prioritize law enforcement functions, not household companionship or sexual programming." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well the votes are in Connor, and you are considered one of the most attractive units. We polled over 3 million people worldwide on what units that thought were the most appealing sexually, and you were in the top five. Probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>of your law enforcement functions. Hero complex, saving damsels in distress, all that, makes the ladies swoon I suppose. In addition I've worked one-on-one with you many times in the past with program and equipment updates, and I find that you as an individual Android handle and adapt to change better. Finally, you are at low risk of becoming a Deviant. You can see how a freshly updated literal sex machine going Deviant could lead to - uh…. Problems… For CyberLife. We don't want that, neither do our investors. You were considered the best test unit to implement initial experiments with this new functionality upgrade." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Understandable. So I take it the current background functionality of us being sexual partners is not satisfactory?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, our anatomically</span>
  <em>
    <span> female </span>
  </em>
  <span>Androids get </span>
  <em>
    <span>raving</span>
  </em>
  <span> reviews on their sexual functions. The males on the other hand… not so much. The sexually frustrated women if America are crying "double standard" when it comes to the sex programming. While female Androids were predicted by investors to play a sexual role often, and that this functionality would drive sales, the programming geared towards pleasing </span>
  <em>
    <span>men </span>
  </em>
  <span>was highly prioritized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>When it came to the </span><em><span>male </span></em><span>Androids</span> <span>however, physical labor, usefulness in industry, </span><em><span>emotional support </span></em><span>and </span><em><span>conversational </span></em><span>functions took most of the budget. In short, we figured if a woman was buying a male Android, it would probably be for the use of chores or emotional companionship. All the money, time and effort went to other places than the bedroom, and now thousands of women are saying that when it comes to </span><em><span>sex,</span></em><span> our Androids are just expensive overglorified dildos. They want something more authentic, they want something much closer to the </span><em><span>real deal, </span></em><span>and not just a synthetic erection that has the basic operations of a light switch." </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I understand, but it’s not exactly my area of focus. Clearly we are not performing satisfactorily, so I see why CyberLife is making adjustments.” He said, seeming a bit lost on the whole thing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Basically the gist of it is, women want their Androids to ‘want’ them. Ever heard the Cheap Trick song? Anyway. They need their Androids to get turned on. To have spontaneous desires. To react like a real lover. It's proven that many women crave more submissive roles in the bedroom, and the current programming of anatomically male Androids isn't scratching that itch. In layman's terms, women wanna be fucked, Connor." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Understood." He replied, though you doubted very much he actually did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any other questions before I start installing the update?" You asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, if you don't mind. I'd like to ask what it entails." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sure. It took a board of sexologists, psychologists and engineers six months to try and come up with something both practical and pleasing to our female demographic. This is our first version, the beta, if you will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It includes a knowledge database upload of hundreds of articles on human female anatomy, desires, erogenous zones, positions, techniques, seduction methods, etc. You are being outfitted with a new sensory pleasure chip that will simulate euphoria, lust, preferences, and the feeling of orgasm. We are also installing a 24 hour background program that will initiate spontaneous desires to have sex, and a strong *need* to attain a sexual climax. Your penis is getting hundreds more touch sensory nodes and a total upgrade. The idea is to make you want sex, but have to work to get it. Your programming will allow an orgasm in you to "build" through stimulation of any kind whether auditory, physical, visual, etc. But you will not be able to climax until your sensors receive female ejaculate somewhere on your body. In essence, you can't come until they do, which should be a hit with our customers. We are also adding adjustable settings to fetishes, kinks, touch sensitivity, preferences, monogamy, dirty talk, and more so they can kind of “customize” their partner." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting, so this is a pretty significant program change? Wouldn’t it be more authentic to randomize settings in selected Androids to remain more true to life? After all, humans can’t customize each other, it is the authenticity they want right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh. That would be something to consider…” You mused. “ And oh yes, very significant. Sex will now be considered one of the primary functions of male Androids as well as the female ones. Don't worry though, today all we are doing is downloading the beta version, I will test that your sensors, pleasure, reaction, and ejaculation functions are all working properly, and then I will uninstall it, take notes from the board, and we will go from there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh so this is a temporary adjustment just for this appointment and then I will go back to normal?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep. Are you ready?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes of course Doctor, proceed." </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hands-On Approach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut Incoming!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The massive update took an hour and a half to install, the most time consuming part being manually adding the new penis, which you couldn't help but notice </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>rather impressive. Its perfect shape and size was lost on you after forty minutes of inputting individual sensory nodes though, and you didn’t care if you never saw another robot penis again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Connor was getting internal harddrive updates he would go into a sort of sleep-mode while they downloaded. Thankfully, that took the duration of you messing with his body, so there was no fidgeting. By the time it was all said and done, you did a pretty phenomenal job of installing everything, if you did say so yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Update Complete” rang the generic female voice of your computer assistant. “Reboot commencing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Assistant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Doctor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes flickered open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wakey wakey. How do you feel Connor? It was a pretty major update.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” He answered, blinking and shaking his head a couple of times. “Very...interesting material.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I imagine. Over a gigabyte of sexual related knowledge, articles, pictures and the like. I bet human men would kill to get the update you just got!” You teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if they could do such a thing you wouldn’t need Androids would you?” He teased. The longer Androids worked with humans the more personality they developed, and you almost considered *this Connor a friend by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very true.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I ask a personal question Doctor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Connor.” You answered as you completed the finishing steps of the program. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems the average American Human Female is sexually dissatisfied. Are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha!” You burst out in a laugh. “I mean, the hours I put in here, and before here my life belonged entirely to my studies. The only sex I have had in the last 7 years has been with my vibrator. His name is Fabio, and I imagine he’s my mate for life.” You half-joked. That gif of the little boy laugh-crying played in your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway. Ready for the hands-on bit? Shouldn’t take long. I can override the need for foreplay and mutual satisfaction requirements. We just need to make sure your bits work properly, and then I’ll put the update in sleep mode so it doesn’t bother you on your day to day work, at least until we are ready for the next experiment.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course Doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. Do me a favor and scan the erotic photos we just downloaded into your memory for awhile. Take your time, your preferences and setting have been randomized, so find what you like and just...focus on it. I don’t imagine you will get used to the feeling of your new programming right away. We will see if this elicits a response.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor just answered you with a nod while his eyes glazed over, meaning he was “watching” things in his own head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, his body </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>begin to respond to the material. His brand new, perfect cock grew hard and thick, almost pulsing, to an erect position under the white sheet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” You let out under your breath. Rather involuntarily. If this update alone didn’t start appealing to the female customer base, you didn’t know what would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your voice broke Connor out of his scan mode, causing him to look at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is… everything alright Doctor?” He asked, his voice a little off, and his breath a little elevated from the virgin feeling of arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, everything seems to be working perfectly. I’m going to lift this now, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, alright.” He answered, a hint of excitement in his tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You removed the sheet, exposing Connor. He was completely clothesless, his lean, muscular frame and beautiful face just adding to the appeal of his throbbing, lifelike erection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You put on your sanitation gloves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to touch you now, okay Connor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes.” He eagerly consented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gripped your fingers around his cock, causing his whole body to shiver at the new feeling, and began to stroke firmly up and down the length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh wow Doctor… I’ve never felt anything….” he trailed off, distracted by the pleasure. His back arched a bit off of the lab table, thrusting to meet the rhythm of your hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This experiment was just meant to be scientific, but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn… this is so…. Real… </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought, beginning to feel a heated tension build between your thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I actually getting turned on by this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You didn’t know if you were disgusted with yourself or amazed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… yes like that Doctor… ohh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck…</span>
  </em>
  <span> “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had never heard Connor cuss before. It must have been part of the new settings… You hastened your pace, causing erotic moans to erupt from your test subject. You paused to take off your gloves, wanting to feel what it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you suck it for me?” He asked with a ragged breath. “This feels so good… I want to feel your lips...I want to see your gorgeous fucking lips wrapped around me..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was when you were supposed to verbally override the programming to allow him to come, just to see if the equipment worked, and then let him on his merry way. Instead, you found yourself walking to your lab door, turning the lock, and turning off the security cameras with a click. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Connor asked, exasperated that you had left him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you keep a secret Connor?” You asked as you slid off your lab coat and undid the button on your pants. You could not remember the last time you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>aroused, and as embarrassed as you were that you were fully about to fuck a robot, you weren’t walking away from it either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, Doctor.” He responded, smiling, and getting up off the table. He walked up to you, causing you to back into your desk. He got so close that you could almost feel his throbbing cock pressed against you. “I thought this was just supposed to be a short experiment?” He asked, smiling. “I can sense your pheromones, doctor, do you want me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I do…” you whispered, looking up at him through your eye lashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think?” He leaned in even closer, placing his hands lightly on your hips and slightly pinning you against your desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it seems so… real! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his hands lightly drifted down to your panties, stroking the fabric and teasing your clit. Your head fell back as you let out a moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Connor…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you can give me something a little better than ‘you think so’...” With that, you felt him nibble and suck at your ear, while suddenly sliding his hand down the front of your lace pantied and fully stroking your slit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...God…!” You let out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began methodically teasing your clit with his fingers, swirling and flicking in the most delicious way. You subconsciously let your legs spread further apart, inviting him in. He leaned his weight against you, and you felt every inch of his chiseled, toned physique. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do you want me?” He asked you again in a low whisper, his hot breath tickling your neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, fuck yes, I do, I want you Connor, please!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He asserted, forcefully kissing you, hungrily parting your lips to let him in. You eagerly returned his heat, passionately grinding into him while more and more needful moans escaped you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop connor….oh my God……” You breathed. “Yes...right there keep...ohh...oh….Fuck!” You wrapped your arms around his neck and clinched tight as his fingers wrenched an orgasm from your clit, causing your legs to shudder and your whole body to fall into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your legs were shaking and soaked with your come when he stroked you one last time, bringing his lust-drenched fingers to your lips. You tasted yourself, a bittersweet sensation, before he leaned in and hungrily kissed you again, pressing his rock hard form against your body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment, running one of his fingers tenderly across your lips. “Remember where I wanted these?” He said in a sultry tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, biting your lower lip. “Mhmm…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me…” He whispered, gently pushing you down so you were on your knees in front of him. His full length was in front of your eyes now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck I need to know what that feels like…. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You mused before taking him into your mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh……” He moaned, his body shivering in response to you sucking him off. You pulled away, just enough to tease the tip of his cock with your tongue, before taking him in again. His pre-come tasted like pineapples… it was a synthetic solution meant to please the tastebuds… and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking delicious. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Like a cocktail. It encouraged you to keep milking more of it to taste, making you go faster and more fervently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… oh my god….” He let out, before firmly gripping your hair and forcing himself further down, using your mouth for his own pleasure. He had made you come, and he had touched it, and tasted it, which meant he could now too, and you couldn’t wait to give him his first sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You paused for a moment, continuing to stroke him with your hand. You looked up at his face, his head had fallen back a little, and his eyes were closed in pure bliss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Connor, you can come now… I want you to come...please…” you begged, taking him in your mouth again and making him give you more of that sweet taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah….no no, not yet beautiful..” he said, gripping your hair tight and pulling you up to face him again. He kissed you again before asking…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that you told me before?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you had time to think about what he meant, he had ripped open your blouse, exposing your black laced bra and bouncy tits. He firmly gripped them, pulling your bra down under your breasts so they were pushed up. He took one hard nipple into his mouth, nibbling with his teeth, while his other hand rolled the other between his fingers, pinching and groping aggressively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...Yes… oh my god Connor that’s so fucking hot!” His rough handling of your body causing you to build up pleasure again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm….” He groaned, releasing your breasts and forcing you to turn away from him. You felt the cold metal of your desk meet your bare skin as he bent you over the surface, pinning you in place. The free hand that wasn’t holding you down in front of him slid off your panties and stroked your clit again. You had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt this fucking wet in your life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt him spread your legs apart as he gripped your ass. The tip of his cock teased your sex, you could sense its throbbing while he rocked it against your lips. He leaned forward, hot breath once again caressing your ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you said, ‘women want to be fucked, Connor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to fuck you Doctor?” He teased, his cock still playing at your entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So fucking bad! Please...just do it...yes!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He said, before gripping your thighs and thrusting his full length into you. The sounds you both made were loud and carnal, you didn’t even know he could groan like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh FUCK…” you heard as he slammed into you over and over again, shaking the desk and causing your legs to quake. He filled every inch of you, and it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You didn’t know if anyone could hear you, but at the moment, you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If… you…. Think…” He let out between hard and fast thrusts. “That I am going to let you … take this away from me after this… that I am going to let you steal this feeling of me riding you and making you come over and over again…. Ah….” His breath was heavy and ragged and he grew more aggressive and less controlled with every pound of his hips. “You’re fucking wrong… I am taking this… for both of us… whenever we want it….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… oh my god yes..!” You gripped what you could at the end of the desk as your second orgasm raced through you. “Holy….shit it feels so good!” Your thighs clinched tight to hold on to the orgasm just a little longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So fucking tight when you come for me…” He let out… thrusting even harder. “You are gonna make me… “ He cut off with a harsh breath. “Where...tell me where… fuck…! Tell me where </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOW!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mouth! My mouth, please!” You begged, pulling away from him and spinning around, falling to your knees and opening up eagerly for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...yes, so fucking sexy… fucking perfect…” He praised before thrusting his cock one last time deep into your mouth. He let out a long growl and shook as he burst inside you, and hot, delicious wave after wave of his come coated your tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god its so fucking good!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You thought, sucking every last drop of it from him, making his orgasm last as long as it could. Even after the cocktail of sinful juices stopped pouring from him, you still continued to tease him with little licks and nibbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was…” He sighed blissfully, gently taking your hand in his and standing you up. He held you tight as you both leaned against the wall, coming down from your high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I knew what existence was… I thought I knew what touch felt like… but no. That, THAT, was true life. True existence. You are just…” He took your chin in his hand and looked into your eyes. “You are a gift.” He said sweetly, before kissing you. You eagerly returned his tenderness. You had almost forgotten he was an android, but you really didn’t care at this point. He was the best lover you had ever had on his first try. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are about to sell so many fucking male Androids. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You smiled to yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you mean it when you said you wouldn’t take the program away?” He said, almost in a worried tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t want to Connor, but the way it works is that if its left on you will have random overwhelming urges to have sex… what are you gonna do if that happens? No one can know about the program yet, and you definitely can’t go around sexing up all the women at CyberLife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want ‘all the women at CyberLife.’ I want you. You were my first, you are amazing, and I have felt what I assumed was a malfunction for a long time. You know I volunteer for every appointment that you have? They didn’t just assign me to you, I volunteer every time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” You asked, somewhat touched. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t really know. I just… I enjoy your company, more than other humans.” He smiled. “Especially now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, your random urges…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I start to feel the urge coming on, well, with your permission, Doctor… I do know where to find you…” He hinted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Permission granted Connor…” The thought of him just randomly surprising you at your office to fuck you like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that…. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If you could get any wetter, you would have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we have a deal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes..” You felt yourself blushing. “We have a deal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” He seemed legitimately happy. “Now, I should probably make a stealthy exit..” He said, putting his clothes back on in pristine condition, much unlike your wild, disheveled hair and torn clothes thrown everywhere. You weren’t sure how you were gonna leave this office not looking like you just screwed an intern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you probably should… this wasn’t supposed to be a two and a half hour appointment, I am sure someone is missing their favorite RK800 Unit.” You smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed you and winked one more time before heading for the office door. Before leaving he turned back to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more thing before I go Doctor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Connor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell Fabio his services are no longer needed and he may take a leave of absence.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” You laughed. “And for how long do you think?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Permanently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a crush on Connor literally the entire time of playing the game. I hope you enjoyed this one shot, feedback and comments welcomed, loved, and appreciated! Still relatively new at fanfic writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>